The Cat between the Worms
by Croeses
Summary: A story depicting the events that followed Tokiomi's decision of giving Rin to the Matou family .
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_~11 years ago~_

_If they hadn't such a great potential, this decision wouldn't be so hard to make._

Tokiomi Tohsaka sighed. Only one of his daughters could become the heir of Tohsaka family. The other one will be raised without knowledge of the magic world, fated to become part of the "rabble". But he couldn't allow that. He won't let the natural gift of any of his daughters waste.

The offer of Zouken Matou was a godsend. The centuries-old magus wanted to revive his dying family. The Makiri family is a noble Russian lineage that dates back over 500 years ago. They were chased out of their homeland and took refuge in Japan, where their offspring started to lose their capacity to manifest Magic Circuits. Their head, Makiri Zouken created the Command Spells, being one of the creators of the Holy Grail Wars. He reached the conclusion that he can save his family using the powerful blood of another noble lineage of magi. So, he ask for one of the daughters of the Toshaka family, ancient allies of the Matous , knowing that one of them was useless for their father anyways.

Tokiomi knew this is the only chance he had to offer both his daughters a future as a magus. But he didn't decide which of them to send away. The oldest one, Rin, had affinity for all five elements, having the capacity to control most of the types of magic. Besides, she wasn't afraid of the magic and all the responsibility that come with it. She was courageous, stubborn and always ready to take risks. On the other hand, the youngest one, Sakura, had the rare affinity for the Imaginary element who could transform her in a great Tohsaka magus. But, unlike her sister, she was shy and unsure, always relying on others.

_Should I bet on the Imaginary element? Or should I go with the sure choice Rin offers?_

Tokiomi continued to think for a long time.

_After all, there is no choice. The Matou magic is a water-based one. Only Rin has the ability to master it. I have to put all my hopes in Sakura._

* * *

><p>The two sisters were alone in their bedroom, waiting for their father decision. They knew one of them will be send away. They knew one of them will become the Makiri heir. They knew one of them won't be a part of this family anymore. They just didn't know which of them.<p>

So they were waiting.

Sakura broke the silence with a whisper.

"I don't want to leave."

Rin didn't respond. She didn't want to go either. The thought of becoming the part of another family scared her too.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I will probably be the one given away. It seems I can understand the Matou magic better you. And you can understand our magic more than I can do. So, don't worry." the older sister said in a sad voice.

"I-I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it isn't your fault. And it can't be that bad at the Matous, can it?" Rin smiled. "Don't be sad, sister."

Sakura fell silent.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me!" Sakura shout and start crying.

Rin hugged her sister.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me. So, don't cry. There is no use in crying. Calm down."

They stayed like that for a while. Sakura calmed down.

After a few ten of minutes, their mother came.

"Come on, Rin. Your father wants to talk to you." she said.

"See, Sakura, I am the one that leaves." The older sister jumped out of bed. But, before she left the room she turned towards Sakura.

"Promise me, sister. Promise me that, sometimes, we will meet again and show each other what we learn."

* * *

><p>Rin was waiting with her father for the old magus to arrive. They didn't wait long. Matou Zouken came with a small blue-haired boy. The girl looked with amazement at the old man. She felt she should respect this man and try to learn all she could from him. But, at the same time, she felt he will harm her and she should stay away from him.<p>

The Makiri magus looked at her too, but with eyes showing bad intentions. The six-year-old girl couldn't endure his stare and lowered her gaze.

"So you brought me the older one, Tokiomi. Interesting."

"I hope you will take good care of her. She has great potential."

"But of course. Don't worry, I will make her a great magus." A wicked smile appeared on the old man's face for a second.

Tokiomi turned towards his daughter.

"Rin, from now on you are no longer a part of our family. You are a Matou, so make sure to listen to your grandfather."

The girl didn't respond. She just nodded .Tokiomi looked at Zouken for one last time and left.

"Bye, Father." Rin whispered.

"Come on, girl. We are going home." The one called turned to see her new grandfather already walking home with the boy beside him.

"Y-yes." She started running after them.

"So, what's your name?" She asked the boy after she reached them.

The boy looked surprised to be noticed.

"Shinji. Hour's?" he asked back.

"Rin" And, after a few moments, she continued "Looks like we are siblings. I hope we will get along."

"Me too."

They both smiled, as they walked home with their grandfather.

* * *

><p>"Go to your room." The old magus said to Shinji as they got home. After, the boy left, he turned towards Rin." Come with me, girl."<p>

He slowly began to walk, with the girl following him. He stopped in front of a big, wooden door. Rin felt something bad was lying behind that door and hoped he will start walking again. But the old magus opened that door revealed the Matou catacombs .Strange looking worms were crawling, eating the weakest of their kind and waiting for fresh meat. The girl's small body started trembling and she had a powerful urge to run away. But before she could react, her grandfather threw her to the worms.

She immediately started screaming, screaming for help, for someone to help and take her out of there to a safe place. But, the only person who heard her screams ignored them completely and just watched the torture of the girl.

After an hour, she stopped. The only sound that remained was the crawling of the larva-looking worms. Zouken was surprised. The girl was showing some nerve.

_There is no meaning…to screaming. They won't stop because I scream…No one will help me. I have to be strong. I have to prove to Grandfather that I deserve…to become the Matou heiress. If I will have to endure this torture to master this family magic…I will!_

Rin decided not to let the Makiri magic destroy her. So, she stopped screaming.

After her training was done, Zouken took her out. She was trembling, but didn't complain and waited for her Grandfather to speak.

"You stopped screaming. Did you realize that is useless?"

"Yes, it is useless. Nobody will help me and the worms won't stop." After a few moments, she continued. "How I make them stop, Grandfather?"

The old magus laughed at the naïve question.

"So, do you think you can make them stop? Do you think you have the power to control them? Don't joke with me, girl."

But the harsh answer didn't discourage Rin at all.

"If I can't make them stop, I'm of no use for this family and a good-for-nothing magus. How I supposed to accept that I am not good enough to even try to make the worms stop?"

She looked right into his eyes, waiting calmly for his response. The old magus became more interested in the girl.

"You really want to control the worms? Interesting, very interesting. "After he thought a little" I think I can let you try, even if you won't succeed. Try to create a spell that is powerful enough to control all the worms in this room. You can use the library. Let's see what you can do, girl."

The old man started walking away, without waiting for her response.

"I won't let you down, Grandfather!" his pupil stated proudly.

Zouken started laughing without turning around. But, Rin didn't care. She happily started looking for the library, forgetting the torture of the last hours.

* * *

><p>The library was a huge dark room, with stagnant air. All the books in there were old and almost destroyed by the time. Nobody touched them in decades. Rin started to read the first book she found.<p>

A few hours later, she was lying on the floor surrounded by books. Most of them were written in Russian, as she discovered after a time. The letters of this language were strange and she couldn't understand them. But she wouldn't give up this easily. After an hour of searching, Rin found a Russian-Japanese dictionary. Fortunately for her, not every Matou was born knowing this language, it seemed.

It would take weeks, if not months for her to actually understand the books of this family.

"I guess it can't be helped." she said before sighing. And with the dictionary next to her, she opened one of the dusty books.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Kariya! Uncle Kariya!"<p>

Kariya had just finished talking with his father, when he saw the blue-eyed girl running to him. She hugged him happily.

"What are doing here, uncle?"

"I'm here to save you from this monster. I'm going to take you back at your family." he responded kindly.

"To save me? Monster? Back at my family?" The usual shrewd kid didn't seem to understand what the adult was trying to say.

"Yes, I'm going to take you out of here."

"To my family? But, they don't want me anymore. There is no place for me there. And besides, I'm a Makiri now. That's what Grandfather says. If I go back, it will be like betraying my family, wouldn't?"

_It seems Father made sure to indoctrinate her with his crap. It doesn't matter_. _I'm going to take her out of here before he can harm her anymore._

Kariya decided to make anything he could to save her from becoming Zouken's pawn.

"Grandfather…"he heard Rin's whisper and followed her gaze.

The old man slowly approached them.

"Come on, girl. It's time."

"Yes, I'm coming. I improved my spell, Grandfather. I will control them today." she said with enthusiasm, following the old magus with lightly steps.

"You say this every day. You never succeed."

"Trust me, Grandfather. I will make you proud." She continued with the same tone.

* * *

><p>Arrived in basement, Rin stopped, looked for a second with fear at the worms and then proudly went down the stairs amid the worms. She started murmuring foreign words while her magic took form, scaring away the worms. But, the spell was ephemeral, dispersing in air. The worms felling the danger gone, attacked the girl, making her collapse to the ground. Shortly after that, she disappeared from Zouken's sight, being covered by worms.<p>

_She is a stubborn one, I have to admit. To throw herself to the worms…Hmm…I wonder when she will give up on trying to make that spell work. She says that she is improving, but I see no improvement. However, I have to give her merit for trying to learn Russian. If she wants to control the worms, she has to. Most of the books in library are in Russian. But, trying to learn that language by herself, with no help… _

_~10 years ago~_

Rin stayed beside the window with a dreamy look on her face. She watched the world outside, a world that she didn't belong to. She sighed and turned around to see her uncle silently watching her.

"Uncle, are you ok?" she asked worried.

He looked worse and worse every day. He tried hiding his sick body from her, but she always knew when he got worse. They were suffering together so they knew when the other's pain worsens.

"Don't worry, Rin. Everything is fine." He tried smiling, but failed miserably.

She softly took his hand and started casting a spell. She always used her little Russian spells to try to ease his pains. And they helped.

After a while, the girl broke the silence.

"Today I'm not going down. What's happening, Uncle?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it…Anyways, I'm leaving for a week or two. And when I come back I will take you out of this hell."

But the girl responded simply, with no emotion.

"There is no need to. If you get me out of here, I will never control the worms. I have to finish that spell. I can't disappoint Grandfather."

"You don't want to disappoint Father?!"Kariya couldn't hide his surprise.

"Neither do you. That's why you worked so hard this year, isn't it?"

"That's not w-why…"

He couldn't respond. He had to admit that he helped the devil.

"I'm just trying to save you." He said after a while.

"I know, Uncle. Thank you." She hugged him. She really loved her uncle. He was the only person that cared for her in this family.

"Please, come back safe." She continued.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"Uncle, you came back." Rin said happily seeing Kariya returning.<p>

"I'm sorry, Rin. It seems that I couldn't keep my promise." He responded before he fell to the ground.

He was dead. She could feel it. She knelt beside his body and quietly cried. It was the only thing she could do at the moment.

She could hear Zouken slowly approaching them with heavy steps.

"My unworthy son returned home. Oh, and he is dead." The old magus started laughing.

The girl ignored him.

"Are you crying, girl?" He continued." Do you think it will bring him back to life?"

Rin stopped and fixed the old man with her blue eyes.

"I'm going to accomplish what he couldn't, Grandfather. Whatever you asked him for, I will bring it to you. I won't disappoint you like he did." she stated proudly.

"Really? So be it. If you are so willful to serve me, I can't stop you."

She smiled.

* * *

><p>It was already more than a year since she had started to create a spell to control the worms. She hadn't succeeded, but she hadn't given up either. Today was another day of 'training'. Zouken watched silently the girl. She went down the stairs.<p>

"There goes nothing." She sighed and stepped on the worm blanket.

Rin started murmuring the Russian words, while a slim pellicle of magic covered the whole room. The magic melt in the worms. Usually, nothing happen. But she would always watch them with eyes filled with hope.

Zouken waited for them to assault the girl, like they always did. But this time, they didn't move, totally ignoring their usual prey.

"Look, Grandfather. They don't attack me." Rin happily pointed towards the heap of worms.

The old mage couldn't believe his eyes. The worms never ignored a person standing amid them.

_This girl stopped the worms from attacking her. I haven't seen a spell powerful enough to do that for over a century. Unbelievable…Smart girl. I think she might have a future in the Makiri family. As a true Makiri magus, not just as a tool._

"You made them ignore you, but can you make them obey you?"

"Sure. They are already under my control. All I have to do is to increase the magic I use. Of course, I need a new spell for that. I can make in a week…no, in three days. After that, I can make them do whatever I want." She said, looking at the worms with a wicked smile.

"Good girl. Let's see if you are truly worthy of the Makiri name."

"Yes, Grandfather. I'll do my best." She bowed before the Matou head.

_~7 years ago~_

Zouken entered the basement. It was early morning so he was sure he will find his granddaughter among the worms. Since she had managed to control the worms she lost countless nights trying to improve them. She was often sleeping between them. He looked at the worm blanket and sighed. They weren't larva-looking worms anymore. They had slowly metamorphosed to reflect their new master's magic. They become crystal beetles. They looked like small moving jewels.

_She assimilated our magic without becoming a Makiri at all and she is now changing it to resemble the Tohsaka magic. She is becoming stronger every day. Her worms aren't torture worms anymore. She transformed them in war worms. They could make a whole village disappear from the face of the earth in a week. She is a blessing and a curse for my family..._

From the moment she made the worms obey, Zouken remained with no means to control her. He use most of his magic to sustain his rotting body, so when the worms from basement changed their master, he lost any advantage over the girl. He walked towards the center of the room. The beetles ignored the old man. Not because he had any remained power over them. Even so they would never hurt the Makiri head. Their master forbad them from harming him. Normally, they would eat any living being they could reach. The once-great magus knew his granddaughter could end his long life at any moment.

Zouken stopped in front of Rin, who was sleeping peacefully with the beetles covering her, taking care of her. For an outsider, this would have been a strange view, but for the Matou family was an everyday scene. The old magus shook the girl with his cane. She slowly started opening her eyes. After a few seconds, Rin recognized her grandfather and hastily rose up to confront him.

"Grandfather…Is there something you need me for?"

He didn't respond. He just looked at her.

_Should I trust her? I can't control her anymore. If she wants to leave and never return, there is nothing I could do to stop her. If she wants, she could kill me. A great magus like me at the mercy of a little girl…But, does she understand her power?_

"Tell me, girl. Why do you keep improving these beetles?" Zouken finally said.

The bugs in question started moving towards like they understood his words. They were ready to attack at the smallest sign from their master. They didn't seem to trust anybody.

"I had to. I have to become stronger. Otherwise, I couldn't consider myself worth of being part of the Makiri family, could I?" She looked into his eyes as she answered." You told me the next War will take place in a few years. I want to fight and win the Grail for you, Grandfather. And I have to be strong to do that."

Zouken turned his gaze to the darkest corner of the basement. The last of the larva-looking were spending their little lives there. The last worms that the old magus controlled. He sighted. The girl turned her gaze too. After watching them for a while she said.

"I don't like them, Grandfather. We should destroy them. They are ugly and useless."

The beetles turned towards them too. The worms felt the danger and started pushing themselves in the wall, trying to escape.

"They are keeping me alive. Let them alone."

"I can't believe you lived that long by using such horrible creatures."

"They weren't always like that." the old man answered in Russian. He started thinking about the past. His long past.

"Really?" Rin followed in the same language. "Tell me, Grandfather. You know how much I like listening to your stories."

Maybe she did, but he wasn't patient enough to tell a children stories. Even so, he knew he couldn't refuse her.

He told her about the Makiri history, about the Wars, about human history, about what a great mage once he was.

Now he was talking about Russia, his old home and how they were chased out.

"And now our bloodline died. Just look at Shinji. The last of our family and he doesn't have Magic Circuits. What a shame…"

His granddaughter glared at him with her purple eyes. Eyes that matched her new hair colored. After a few moments, she asked:

"The Grail can save our bloodline, can't it? It has to, if you created it. I am going to win it and make all of our wishes come true." She was suddenly happy. "Find me a catalyst, Grandfather. I want to be ready for the War."

_She really is excited, isn't she? Like she just found a new toy. But, is a good idea to let her be involved in the war? What if I lose her? She is my only tool. At the same time, I can't afford to wait anymore. I am already too old. Let's just hope I can trust her…And she is right: I should start looking for a catalyst. _

_~A year ago~_

"You should spend more time with us, brother. After all, we are your family." Rin said looking absently at the plate before her, where she moved the food around with her fork.

Shinji stopped eating and looked at her.

"Why do you care? For you and the old man am just another of your bugs."

Rin didn't react. She continued on the same tone.

"You know you are more than that. Just because we ignore you sometimes, doesn't mean we don't care about you."

Shinji didn't believe her. He knew that she would have killed him long ago in one of her bad days, if Zouken hadn't stopped her.

"I think you spend more time with that friend of yours, Emiya, than with me." she continued after a while. "Isn't that sad, dear brother?"

"Just tell me what you want already."

She looked at him. Suddenly, she became serious.

"He is friend with the Tohsaka girl, isn't that right?"

"Yes, I guess. She hangs around his house sometimes. "

"Next year the War will begin. She will surely fight. It will help us to know her weaknesses."

"You want to spy for you?"

"That's a way of putting things."

"Do it yourself. I don't want to do your dirty work."

Slowly, beetles started flooding the room. They were like an army, moving to its position. Soon, they were ready to attack.

"Are you sure, brother?" Rin said with a wicked smile.

_She is enjoying this. She is enjoying making others do what she wants. She likes using people like tools to achieve her_ _goals. Of course she loves Grandfather so much. They are so much alike._

"Ok, I am going to spy for you. Are you happy?"

The bugs started to retreat.

"Nobody can make me happier than you. You know that, don't you?" she responded with the same wicked smile from before.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

* * *

><p><em>(Shinji's POV)<em>

"Aren't you coming, brother?" I hear Rin say. "It'll be interesting."

She sounds happy. She is enjoying herself. Tonight, she summons her Servant. Grandfather found her a catalyst from North Europe, I think. For her, it's like a new toy.

It's almost 2 o'clock in the morning and I am tired. But, I am interested in what's about to happen. I don't get to see every day the summoning of a Heroic Spirit. So I follow her to the basement.

"So," she asks "did you discover Sakura's weakness?"

You wouldn't forget about it, would you?

"She doesn't really discuss magic with me, you know. But she seems attached to Emiya. Use him against her. I know you are capable of it."

"I told you before, brother. I think that boy may be a magus. There is a Boundary Field around his house and my beetles felt traces of magic around him. His father was a magus who almost won the war. And he is friend with Sakura."

After a pause, she continues.

"He may be one of the participants in the War."

Emiya in the War? Just the thought makes me laugh. He would die pretty quickly.

We arrived. On the basement floor, the bugs are crawling like they always do. I'm not going to go down amid them. Something that, of course, my sister has no reticence doing. She stops before them.

"Go, all of you. Today we have guests."

She has a telepathic connection with the beetles. She doesn't need to make spells or give them orders. She has just to think about it and her little army will do it for her. Still, she keeps talking to them. I guess it's because they are her only friends. Kind of sad, if you ask me.

The bugs start disappearing. I don't know where. They just do. And I can see, for the first time, the actual floor of this room.

"Come down, brother. Nothing will bite you." she says with one of her wicked smiles.

I hate her so much! She loves so much to make fun of me.

Nevertheless, I go down. As I arrived, I can see the old man emerging from the shadows. He ignores us and walks towards the center of the room. There is a Summoning Circle. I think all the Matous that fought in the War used it to summon their Servants.

"Are you ready, girl?"

"Yes, Grandfather."

The old man takes out a tiny piece of cloth. I think it's fur.

"Here is the catalyst."

She takes it and places herself in front of the Circle. He watches her.

Then, we wait.

After three or four minutes, she finally starts saying the words used for calling a Servant. When she finishes, the room fills with smoke and, in the center in the room, now stands a tall and solid man. He wears Nordic cloth and it's all covered in a bear fur.

Rin smirks. She likes her new toy.

He looks around and seems disappointed.

"Aren't you such a lovely company? A rotten corpse, an arrogant witch…"

I like the guy.

"And a good-for-nothing prick."

No, I don't.

* * *

><p><em>(Rider's POV)<em>

I look over the city. It seems like I stepped in a fantasy land. Everything is different. The night's darkness and mystery were destroyed by simple people. I try not to think about it. This is not my century. I have no right to judge it.

My Master has sent off her bugs. She has a web of them all over the city. This way, she can track another mages. She can feel how they change the world.

The truth is I don't like witches. They never seem to have an honest thought. The ones I meet in my lifetime were trying to steal the souls of some poor people. And, now, I am caught up in this War of theirs. I already regret answering to her calls.

She is looking down to the city. We are on the roof of one of the tallest buildings around here. The witch seems to enjoy high places.

"So, Servant Rider?" I heard her say. "I didn't know you were famous for your riding skills".

"I'm not. I just spent most of my live on horseback, riding to new victories. And I can summon a horse to help me fight. It gives me agility that I otherwise miss. But, I think the Saber class would fit me better."

"It doesn't matter. Your power stays the same. We wanted you, not the Saber class. It's a pity you are not well known, Arngrim."

"The people of this century sadden me with their ignorance."

To think just few people know who I was. All these young boys who don't have a model in life.

"Why should they know? All you did was to attack and kill a poor man and stole his sword and daughter. They are not really heroic deeds."

"Says the witch who uses bugs to spy on people."

She turns to face me. Oh, she got mad.

"I told you before, I am not a witch. I am a magus. So, stop calling me like that."

"What the difference, anyways?"

"There is a big difference. We are…"

She stops and tries to calm down.

"There is no use in explaining it to you. You don't listen anyway."

I may be wrong, but I think she returns to the mental age of seven when she gets mad. She acts like a spoiled child.

After a few minutes, the witch calms down. Now, I can ask her an obvious question.

"Aren't you going to make me steal the mana from the people of this city so I can become stronger?"

She looks at me amazed.

"No, I don't like involving simple passers-by."

"Really? Weren't you going to win by 'any means'?"

"I don't think these people as means." She seems disappointed in herself as she says this.

There is silence for a few moments. She reaches her conclusion.

"The last Masters will summon their Servants and the war will begin. We will win it with our own powers. Until then, we have to be ready."

I am ready. And I can feel it coming. Agility may not be my best ability, but I am still a Heroic Spirit. I'm quick enough to stop the threat that endangers my Master life. My sword clashes with his spear, blocking it.

A blue spearman now faces me.

"Very good." He says with a canine grin before jumping back.

I grip the golden hilt of my sword and charge. I am going to finish it quickly.

As I reach him, I raise my blade and strike. He blocks my attack and all the ones that followed. Nevertheless, I advance. He can't stop my pure strength. He won't be able to defend himself for long. Soon, I may be able to land a hit. Then the victory will be mine.

But, there is something I forgot. His forte point is agility. Just what I miss. He keeps me away with quick thrusts, as he retreats to a safe distance.

"So, Servant Lancer?" the witch asks.

He has kept her quiet for more than a minute. He must've really surprised her.

"You guessed it, little lady. And your Servant has to be Saber."

"He is Rider. Some Riders wields swords too, it seems. "

"If you say so." He turns to me.

The chitchat seems to be done, as he attacks again. He is quicker and manages to put me in the defense, but he has no change in breaking it. All I need is to land a hit and it will be enough to maim him. Maybe I can cut his arm down and stab him with own weapon. Worked pretty well the first time I did it.

Our fight continues and I am starting to win. I also have a good stamina.

Suddenly, he jumps back.

"Unfortunately, my cowardly Master seems to think this is enough for now. I will have to leave. Hope to see you again, sometime." He says, as he turns around and disappears in the night.

He should've finished the fight. Who obeys the Masters anyways?

"So, what do you think about this opponent of ours?" she asks when she reaches me.

"He may be a problem, but not a big one. Not for me."

"Aren't you such an overconfident Servant?"

"I'm just like my Master."

* * *

><p><em>(Archer's POV)<em>

Another summoning, another world. The same routine, again and again. At least, the summoning was a perfect one. I will have a powerful Master.

The smoke is gone and I can see her. She watches me with interest. I'm sure I do the same thing. I have never seen Sakura with blue eyes and black hair. Looking like a true Tohsaka. Untainted by the Matous.

Next to her, on the desk, I see a small shining jewel. In how many different worlds I'm going to be called by this red rock?

"Are you my Servant?"

You always seem so unsure at first, don't you, little Sakura?

I look at her and I realize. If she is still here, that means Rin is at the Matous. Could she survive the worms? She surely cannot where I came from. Maybe as a child she could. Build herself immunity to them.

There is no use in thinking about it now. I'm not going to find anything. I can just wait.

"Yes, Master."

She smiles and starts inspecting me. She is surely a very curious girl in this world. She seems so different. It's amazing how upbringing can change a person.

"So, what class are you?"

"Archer class."

"I've got an Archer. One of the three big players." She thinks for a while. "But the class is not important after all. The Heroic Spirit is. Who are you?" She looks right in my eyes as she asks.

I can't tell her my identity for obvious reasons. I'm going to use one of the oldest tricks in the book. It may work. It would have surely worked on Rin.

"Something went wrong in the summoning and I can't remember."

"I did something wrong?" She starts looking in some books on the desk. "But I respected every rule. Where I did go wrong?"

After a few minutes she finally calms down and sighs.

"I guess it can't be helped. We have to go on like this."

She has fallen for it. Sometimes, it's so easy to trick a magus.

"After Senpai summons it too, the war will begin. Even with this disadvantage, we will have to fight and win."

She is pretty determined, isn't she?

I can't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

* * *

><p><em>(Sakura's POV)<em>

"I don't think you should fight, Senpai."

"I told you before, Sakura. I'm going to hide and watch people get killed. If there is something I can do to stop this idiotic War of yours, I will do it. You promised to help me, remember?"

Of course I remember. I should've never told him about the War. But, he is my apprentice. What kind of master would've I been if I didn't tell him that he had Command Spell and not a bruise? And then, in my idiocy, I promised to help him with the summoning.

We found a Summoning Circle in the shed. It makes sense as his father was a magus who fought in the last War.

"It's almost midnight, so we should start." I say.

There just one slot left, so he is going to summon Saber. Let's hope it will be a powerful Servant. Whatever happens, I'm going to help Senpai survive the War. I'm not going to let him die like this.

Senpai starts his summoning. The Circle lights and, not long after, a blonde girl appears. She looks Senpai right in the eye and asks.

"Are you my Master?"

* * *

><p><em>(Rider's POV)<em>

_"Ryuudou Temple?"_

_"Yes." the witch responds. "I think there may be at least one Servant. During the War, it would the perfect base. We should check it, just in case. When you get there, enter through the gate. There is a Boundary Field around the temple against Servants. The three families placed there before the First War…"_

_"Okay, I got it. I will go through the gate." I stop her before she could start one of her long stories about the Grail. She is upset and started ignoring me. So, I ask. _

_"You aren't coming?"_

_"You are a big boy. You can do it on your own. And I want to see what is with these coma incidents in the town. They are probably caused by a Servant."_

So, here I am. I can finally see the gate and a man standing in front of it. He wears Japanese cloths and has a katana. He watches me. It seems it won't be as easy to pass the gate as I have initially thought.

I close in and stop a few steps before him.

"I am Servant Assassin, Kojirou Sasaki. If you want to pass through this gate, you will have to defeat me."

I take out my sword. It seems I will have to defeat him.

"So be it, Assassin."

He attacks the next second. I stop his blade and try to strike back. But his sword is quicker than mine and he has a good position. I have to try to climb on the same stair as him. Our fight continues and my solid sword easily outweighs his. I manage to climb up, pushing him back. All I need is a powerful enough strike in the right place and his katana will break or, at least, will bend. But, I can't land that hit. He knows his weakness and doesn't let me take advantage of it. I may need to use my Noble Phantasm to finish him off. But, before I can reach my conclusion, he starts retreating.

A rain of magical energy starts.

And that's why I hate witches. They always use dirty tricks.

"So, you have help, Assassin." I say as I try to deflect the danger coming my way.

I hate to retreat, but I have to. I won't resist much longer under this shower.

* * *

><p><em>(Assassin's POV)<em>

There he goes. And I was just thinking of showing him my special sword technique.

"Such an inelegant way of making our enemy flee, Caster." I say as she appears before me.

"I don't like having enemy Servants hanging around my gate. You took too long."

I can never satisfy you, can I?

"This is yet another threat." She continues. "But, soon, I will have enough energy from this city's people to be able to defeat him. But, for the bigger threat, for Berserker, I will need Saber. And I have just found the perfect way to steal her."

I don't care much about her plans. All I have to do is to protect this gate. I don't need to know how she plans to win the War. I have no wish, anyways.

I watch absently the city below me as Caster continues her monologue.

* * *

><p><em>(Rider's POV)<em>

"Kojirou Sasaki, you say?" my Master asks after I give her my report.

I nod.

"That shouldn't be possible. The Assassin class is a special one. Not any Servant can be an Assassin…"

She falls in deep thought. After a while, she snaps.

"Caster broke the rules! That the only explication. She summoned Assassin on her own, so she got a fake one." She is really mad about this. "Somebody always has to break the rules. Of course we don't manage to summon the Grail my grandfather dreamed of."

She looks at me. No, that's wrong. She looks right through me. Probably at the Grail her grandfather envisioned.

She will keep dreaming if I don't bring her back to the reality.

"So, what are we doing to do?"

It takes a moment for the question to register.

"If Assassin guards the gate, we won't be able to attack Caster in full force. She is the one causing the coma incidents in the town, so she is also getting stronger as we speak." She sighs. "And there is also Berserker. He and his Master attacked Sakura and that Emiya boy. Saber cut him in two, and he recovered like it was nothing. It ended in a draw because the little Einzbern girl got bored."

Your bugs really are something, aren't they?

"We need allies. We won't make it on our own." She concludes.

"Lancer would be a good pick." I suggest.

"We don't know who his Master is. The Einzbern girl doesn't need help. I don't like how Caster fights the War."

"So, the witch on the top of the hill is the only option left?"

"Yes." She seems happy about it.

"She already has an ally. Why do you think she will cooperate with you?"

"The more, the merrier?"

"I'm glad you are in the joking mood."

She smiles. She really is in a good mood.

"She will accept. It will be cruel not to. After all, it's the only favor her sister asked of her in the last eleven years."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

_(Sakura's POV)_

It's getting dark. It may be dangerous to walk alone, but I can't hide forever. I have to be sure at least this part of the city is safe. After all, the Matous live here too. They didn't make their move yet. Who knows what are they planning?

The streets are empty. After all those strange events that happened recently, people are scared. I don't like what the War is doing to my city. But, it can't be helped, can it?

And then, I see her. She is calmly watching me from the other side of the street. So, the Matous have finally crawled out of their hole.

"Archer, she has a Servant with her, doesn't she?" I whisper.

He doesn't respond.

"Archer?"

"Yes."

"Stay on guard. She may attack at any moment."

She slowly closes in.

"Nice to see you, Sakura."

I don't respond. She seems disappointed.

"I didn't come here to kill you."

"You didn't?" I'm surprised. We are enemies. Why doesn't she just attack me?

"I just want to talk. I don't like to fight with own family."

It may be a mistake, but I will trust her. I don't like to fight my family either.

"I you want to talk, come at my place. It's dangerous out here."

She smiles and starts walking beside me. I don't take my eyes off her and neither does she.

She doesn't show any emotion as we approach my house and enter it.

When we are finally arrived inside, I ask.

"So, what do you want?"

She stops from inspecting the room and turns to me.

"I want to ally to you. I don't like what Caster is doing and I'm sure neither do you. After all, this is your city. You don't like to see its people suffering, do you? So, we have a common goal. Why not cooperate?"

She says simply like it's the obvious thing to do. But, who knows what she is planning? If she plans to stab my and Senpai's backs when we less expect it?

She started looking through the window. It seems she likes the view of the city.

As I weigh the options, Archer appears, bringing us tea. This Servant really likes making tea, doesn't he? I didn't even ask for any!

She started inspecting him.

"So, a Servant who is also a butler? You are lucky, Sakura. Mine is kind of useless and doesn't even respect me. He keeps calling me witch. I keep telling him: 'I'm mage. I didn't sell myself to the devil to obtain my power, I inherited it.' But, for some reason, he doesn't believe me."

She takes the cup of tea in front of her. After she takes a slip, she turns at Archer and starts glaring at him. He just smirks and disappears.

"He makes good tea too." She sighs and returns at looking through the window.

After a while, she asks absently, without turning to face me.

"What did you do all those years?" She doesn't wait for an answer. "I hope you were happy, but it's probably just wishful thinking. After all, we aren't born to be happy. We were born to serve this family. They didn't need me, so I was send to the Matous. Now, I got worms crawling inside me while you have to play with your soul every time you want to learn something new. We aren't really happy, are we?" She turns to me as she asks.

"No, we aren't." It hurts to remember my childhood. All that loneliness.

"But, tell me." She continues. "If you could change your past, your family, would you? Would you give up the power you got over all this years and the chance to make a change for a simple and happy life? I surely wouldn't."

I don't respond. She knows the answer as well as I do.

* * *

><p><em>(Archer's POV)<em>

I follow her.

It's strange to see her in this state. As a Matou. But, she doesn't seem to be as changed as I expected her to be. From what I see, she lost her impulsiveness, but I sense the same determination to win the War. And she still likes my tea. Yet, there is always the possibility that the old worm made her his puppet and she has no free will.

She convinced Sakura to ally with her. So, I'm escorting her home. Without her or Sakura knowing it. In fact I think Rin knows. I can sense her Servant and he can sense me too. She is just ignoring me.

She walks slowly with lightly steps, watching the sky with dreamy eyes. She is surely not hurrying home.

"It's such a beautiful night. It's that right, Rider? It's a pity I can't walk around the city until morning." I hear her whispering in a sad voice.

Minutes later, she finally arrives home. She stops in front of the gate and turns around.

"So, why did you follow me?"

I materialize. Let's see what you have to say.

"You don't like our alliance and want to show Sakura how useless I am when I have my guard down?"

Is she really implying that I would attack her without any warning?

"I have nothing against our alliance. You don't have to be afraid of me, girl."

"I don't?" She smiled softly at me. "I'm glad. I don't like people that I have to be afraid of."

She keeps watching me quietly. She is inspecting me.

"A hero who is also a butler? I keep thinking but nobody comes to mind. And I'm sure you aren't nice enough to help me with my enigma." She sights. "But, I really like your tea. So, visit me sometime and make me another. I tried teaching my brother how to make tea, but he just kept ignoring me. He never does anything for me. It makes me very sad." She speaks on a playful tone. "Anyways, it's long past my bedtime, so I have to go. See you around, my new friend."

She enters through the gate without waiting for my response.

She is playing with me, isn't she?

* * *

><p><em>(Zouken's POV)<em>

The war has begun after just ten years. The moment I saw how the Forth War ended I knew this one has going to be early. I didn't like it and I was going to wait for the next one, but that girl was so determined to fight that I couldn't stop her. In fact, it would have been dangerous to stop her. I keep thinking of a way to restrain her, but nothing comes to mind. Now, I can only wish she will win the War. But, even if she does, will she bring it to me? I seriously start to doubt it. After she summoned her Servant, she stopped talking with me. She didn't ask for advice, for help, for nothing. I don't even know what she is planning.

She left again and I'm waiting for her. I'll talk with her even if she doesn't want to.

I watch the beetles covering the basement floor. They wait for her too. They are ready to follow and die for their master at any moment. She bound them with powerful magic, the magic she worked so hard to create. I can't help but be proud of her.

So, we all wait.

Hours pass until she decides to return home.

I hear her opening the basement door and slowly entering it. She looks at the beetles and starts whispering something as she goes down the stairs. She doesn't see me.

"Come here, girl. I want to talk with you."

She looks up and sees me in the darkness. She smiles and walks to me.

"How can I help you, dear Grandfather?" she asks me as she stops in front of me.

"Tell me what happened these past days. Shinji doesn't seem to know anything."

"Of course." And she started telling me about events of the past days.

"You allied with that Tohsaka girl? Why would you do something like that?"

I'm distraught. She took it all in her hands.

"We needed allies to take out our most powerful opponents. I…"

"Why did you do it without asking me?!"

The truth is that I'm afraid that Tohsaka girl will turn her against me. I don't want to be defeated by some children.

This time she looks right into my eyes as she responds.

"This is my War, Grandfather. I fight in it, so I'm going to make the decisions." She stops and looks around the room. "You think you can take the command now? Just look at this room. All this worms are mine. They have been mine for long time. And they are powerful enough to destroy you at any moment."

I take a step back. Is she threating me?

"You always thought I don't know my power, but I did. I know you hide your soul in one of those ugly worms that tortured me when I was just a little girl. And I'm sure I can find it and let my beautiful beetles feast on it."

She stops and watches me. She is right. She knows how our magic works, so she knows the secret of my immortality. I have to do something and stop her. I won't let her kill me that easily.

She speaks again, but this time in a soft voice. She speaks in Russian.

"But, I never did it. I would never hurt you, Grandfather. I would never betray you. I won't use your own magic to kill you. I'm not a kinslayer. All my life I listened to your stories and I found myself wishing you could be again the noble man you once were. You also told me about the Grail and how it can give you a perfect immortality. So, I decided to do whatever I can to win it. I'm going to win it for you. And then, we can revive our dying family together."

I watch her in awe. This girl is all I ever wish for. With her help I can make my wish finally come true.

"So, trust me on this." She finishes.

"So be it. Make me proud." I say as I walk away. I can barely hide my happiness. At this moment, I love her more than everything else in the world.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

_(Shinji's POV)_

The War has begun and I can't walk outside after the dark falls. An enemy Master may attack me, take me as a hostage and use me against my sister. Not that she would care, but that Master doesn't have how to know this. So, I'm more careful lately.

Those past days they have started to ignore me. I barely saw Rin and all that Grandfather did was to complain to me about her. I don't think they would observe if I disappear. I have always thought about running away. Somewhere where I could start a new life and make my own choices, far away from them. I'm tired of them controlling everything I do. Now, I finally have the chance to leave. But, for some reason, I hold back. Maybe I really am a coward.

I am still lost in thoughts, when the door opens and I see Rin entering. No, she didn't knock. She just came in. She always does this. She doesn't care that maybe I have things that I want to keep hidden from her.

"I'm glad I found you, brother." She says joyfully.

"What do you want?" I respond without looking at her.

"You know how much it hurts me when you talk to me like that. Why do you always think that I want something from you?"

"Because you always do."

"That's not true. Now, I just want to talk."

This time, I turn to her. I have to try to understand her. In fact, I've always tried. But, this girl seems to change her personality every day. I think she is sick or something.

"Go and talk with your bugs."

"Don't push me away, brother." She comes and sits next to me, leaning on me.

There are times when she becomes affectionate to me. It's strange and, when I was younger, at these times, I believed she really cared about me. But, I got over that disillusion.

"I've made an alliance with the Tohsaka girl and that friend of yours, whatever his name is. We are going to take Caster out. Grandfather was mad, but I made him understand that I can fight this War by myself. In fact, I won't fight on my own. You will help me. Isn't that right?"

"I knew you wanted something!"

"I don't want anything yet. I have been thinking about taking you to the Ryuudou Temple to act as bait. But, I haven't decided yet."

She is trying to lead me to my death. I'm an easy target for Caster. I have made up my mind. I will run away tomorrow morning. It's too dangerous here.

"If you have such big plans for me, at least let me get some sleep." I start pushing her out of room.

"But, I haven't finished yet…" She doesn't manage to end what she has to say, as I close the door when I finally got her on the hallway. She is in a good mood as she doesn't try to come back and show how hurt she is by this disrespectful way of sending her away.

I start packing up.

* * *

><p><em>(Shirou's POV)<em>

"So you allied with Rin Matou?" I ask after Sakura tells me about last night.

It's strange because Sakura always used to say we should take care when we deal with the Matous. Even if it's just Shinji. And he is the inoffensive one. His sister is the problem. She is the actual mage. And now, we are allied with her.

"Didn't you say they use dirty tricks and we shouldn't trust them?" I continue.

She looks down as she responds.

"They can help us defeat Caster. Isn't that what we want? To stop her from harming more people?"

"Is it worth taking the risk?"

"She won't attack us. Trust me on this, Senpai!" She got worked up on this.

"Okay, Sakura. If you think she can be trusted, I will trust her too."

She smiles.

"She will come today here to discuss how we are going to attack Caster. So, see you later, Senpai."

And she left. I think it's strange she accepted this alliance without even asking my opinion on the matter. She must have her own reasons for doing so.

I turn to Saber, who listened all this time without saying anything.

"What do you think, Saber?"

"If it helps us defeating Caster as quickly as possible, it can be a good thing. But we can't let her know our weaknesses. We need to make it quick."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

I spoke with that girl a few times, mostly because I am Shinji's friend. He said she insisted he would introduce her to me because… I don't know. But, after those introductions, she just ignored me. Today, I will have to meet her again. I shall be interesting.

* * *

><p>It's time for our strategy meeting. Sakura, Saber and I are waiting for the last participant. Soon, we hear the bell ring.<p>

"I've got it." I say as I get up.

When I open the door, I can see Rin Matou looking around.

"Nice to meet you, Emiya-kun." She says the moment she sees me on a joyful tone. "In fact, I think we meet before, but who really remembers those times?"

As she speaks she comes in. She founds easily her way to the living room. I can only follow her.

"I don't really like 'Emiya-kun'. So, I am going to call you Shirou. After all, you've been a friend of my brother for a long time. It's like we have been friends too, isn't that right?"

No, it's not. But I guess it makes no difference to her, so I don't say anything. And I think she is being too friendly.

We arrived in the living room.

"Nice to see you, Sakura." She continues on the same tone.

Then, her eyes fall on Saber and she becomes slightly more serious.

"So, Servant Saber?" She asks as she sits down.

"Yes." Saber responds shortly.

I sit down too.

"I think we should start." I hear Sakura say.

"Without tea?" the newcomer asks. "Do you think we can come up with a good plan without tea?" She continues after a few seconds. "Where is your Servant, Sakura? He makes good tea."

The next moment, the jerk materializes next to Sakura. Rin smiles while Sakura watches him wide-eyed.

"Make us some tea, my new friend. Like the one you made at Sakura's home."

"Don't order him around! Do that with your Servant, not with mine."

"But, my Servant is useless. I told you before…"

"I don't care!"

I think Sakura is getting mad. She turns to the red Servant.

"And you, why do you respond to her calls? Don't you remember she will be our enemy after we defeat Caster?" She sighs. "Now go and stop chasing every skirt you see."

"I just wanted to help. But, it seems women can never be satisfied." I hear him murmur as he disappears.

I turn and see our would-be enemy watching him sadly as he vanishes. "And the tea?"

"Senpai, make the tea, now!" I hear Sakura order firmly.

I hastily get up. If Sakura releases her fury, nobody here will walk out unharmed.

Minutes later, the tea is ready. I watch the tea lover as she takes a slip.

"You are a disappointment, Shirou."

"Let him be. He tried his best" Sakura responds.

Thank you, Sakura. Your trust in me helps me get over that insult.

I turn and see Saber quietly drinking her tea and ignoring them. Why can't everybody be as quiet and calm as her?

"So, let's start! Any ideas?" our new ally asks.

As nobody responds, she continues.

"Caster is hiding at the Ryuudou Temple. The temple is a good hiding place as is protected by a Boundary Field the creators of the Grail set up before the First War. It stops Servants from entering the temple through any place but the gate. But, Caster broke the rules, summoned a fake Assassin and made him protect the gate. If we want to pass through it, one of our Servants will have to fight and defeat him while we enter, find and defeat Caster. I'll let Rider fight with Assassin as he already fought with him once and knows his skills. Saber, you probably have a high magic resistance, isn't that right?"

"Yes, no kind of magic should be able to harm me."

"So, you are perfect for fighting Caster, backed up by Archer." Then, turning to us. "That's the plan. Any questions?"

She actually thought about everything without even asking us. She thinks she is our commander, not our ally, isn't she? Anyways, I have to ask.

"What about Caster's Master?"

"I don't think they are a mage, so they won't be any trouble. It should be easy for us to kill them."

She responds without emotion. The prospective to killing a person doesn't affect her at all.

Sakura was right, I should be careful when I deal with her. Something feels off about her.

"Why kill them? Without their Servants, they should be no threat."

She watches me with curiosity for a while before asking.

"You really are naïve, aren't you?"

"We are going to follow your plan". I hear Sakura saying, before I could respond. "We are going attack this night, so we should prepare ourselves." She sits up, telling us wordlessly the meeting is over.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I want to thank to all my readers for finding time to follow this little story. From now on, I will try to post a new chapter every, let's say, Saturday. And I want also to apologize for the fight scenes. While I was writing this fic, I observed I can't describe a fight scene the way I should. With the intensity and emotion they usually have. Well, sorry for that. After all, I'm just an amateur who tries her best. Anyways, here is chapter 5 of our story. I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter V <strong>

_(Shinji's POV)_

I'm waiting for the bus that will take me out of this city. The moment I'll get on that bus I'll be free. My sister and her bugs won't be able to trace me down. So, for now, I wait.

I'm bored and I look absently around. There are a few people waiting for the bus just like me. Are they running too? Running from all the strange events happening lately in the town? Trying, without even realizing, to save their lives? They don't have how to know that horrible things lurk in the dark, always ready to attack and kill them. They don't have how to know that this city may end in fire every moment now just because my sister and her "friends" try to win a stupid War. I guess it can't be helped. After all, they, the simple people, are so many and unimportant and the Grail is unique and powerful. I sigh.

Then, I see it. It's not an unusual view as they are everywhere, but for me, it may mean the end of my dream of freedom.

On the bench I stand next to, a crystal beetle landed not long ago. Nobody else gives it a second look. These beetles are a very common type of bugs in this city. Everybody sees them. Because they are common here and nonexistent in any another place, the people wanted to put them on the city's flag. 'It didn't matter that they are just bugs, they are beautiful bugs, especially when it is sunny, and they represented the city.' The petition was rejected. After all, no city that respects itself will make some bugs their emblem. Also, a few years back, a research team came here to catalogue and to study this new species. When Rin found out, she got scared. She didn't like the idea of people studying her bugs and discovering their magic origin. So, when the research team came, she ordered the beetles to hide. And they did. They vanished. The team waited in vain for the bugs to reappear. They couldn't found any exemplar of this new "species". After a few weeks, they left. And the beetles emerged again. The town's folk laugh at the strange event and then never thought about it again.

Well, this beetle looks at me very closely. Or so it seems. After all, it's just a bug. I can't read its "face". It looks at me and I look at it. It doesn't do anything yet. Fortunately for me, Rin can't control all her bugs at once. In fact, she can do it, like the time she made them hide from those scientists, but she needs to use a great amount of magical energy to do it. So, she usually controls directly just the ones physically close to her. The others are on their own. They are still serving her, but without supervising. Thus, sometimes, they miss things they shouldn't. These bugs may be very strong but they aren't probably too smart. I don't think this one here remembers who I am.

All I have to do is to get on that bus before it can recognize me and everything will be fine. But, unfortunately for me, this beetle doesn't want to give up. It starts moving around. Not long after, another beetle joins it. Now, they both look at me. The newcomer seems to have a much better memory as it almost immediately comes to sit on my shoulder. The other one follows it the next moment. We became an interesting show for the people around me, but they don't seem to care. They have just one mission now.

I understand their message: "If you leave, we will follow you and, at the right moment, we will bring you back. It's easier to return on your own, isn't it?"

I lost. I sigh as I start walking home.

* * *

><p><em>(Rider's POV)<em>

We are almost there. I will fight again against that samurai. It should be easy. The last time we fought, I was preparing to land the final blow when Caster interrupted us. But, this time, the witch assured me nobody will stop our fight.

Finally, we see the gate and its guardian.

"So many guests? You really want to defeat the vixen this time, don't you?"

"We thought we stand no chance on our own, so we allied to, at least, try to fight the powerful Caster and her dog." My Master responds.

I can't help but smile. She really likes taunting them, doesn't she?

I materialize in front of Assassin.

"So, are you ready to continue our fight?" I ask.

"Of course." He responds as he readies his blade.

I ready my sword too.

"Remember what I told you, Rider. Don't length this fight needlessly. Use you Noble Phantasm and destroy him as soon as you can." The witch gives me these instructions before she starts heading for the gate with our allies.

I wait for them to pass through it. Then, without warning, I charge. My heavy sword clashes with his light katana. My brute strength is stopped again by his sword technique. I continue my attack and he continues to defend. I realize nothing is going to change. So, sighting, I take a few steps back and I use my Noble Phantasm. I hate admitting it, but my Master is right. I can't defeat him as easily as I originally thought.

The blade of my sword starts glowing with a light that matches its golden hilt. It's nothing spectacular. It isn't supposed to be. My Tyrfing has three great qualities: it never rusts, it cuts through iron as easily as through cloth and, more importantly, never misses its target. It's undodgeable. So, my dear friend here is as good as dead.

"Tyrfing!" I shout as I start my charge.

He tries to stop it with his blade. But, this time, it doesn't work. His katana is cut in two and my sword continues its path, hitting its target.

It's all over. It only took seconds for it to be all over. No amount of luck or skill can save you from the sword cursed to kill a man every time it's released from its sheath. A sad ending for such a skilled swordsman.

* * *

><p><em>(Sakura's POV)<em>

"It seems we have visitors tonight." I hear a voice as a cloaked figure materializes before us. "You show courage by attacking me here, in my territory. Or maybe it's just stupidity."

She must be Caster. So, we met our enemy. Senpai readies his strengthen wooden sword. My sister watches the newcomer calmly as crystal beetles start flying around her. My Crest starts glowing with that sickening light as I let magical energy flow through it. I think we are ready to fight. Or, better said, to defend ourselves. Saber is the only reason we attacked here, where Caster is at her peak. So, we will let the fighting on her.

Without warning, Saber starts her charge. In mere seconds, she reaches Caster and slashes her. It seems to be over for Caster, but something tells me it can't be that easy.

I hear laughing and we all look up to see Caster flying in the sky, ready to attack us. Saber was going to attack her again, when her attention is caught by something or someone coming from the temple. They walk towards us, and I slowly start to recognize them. It's Kuzuki-sensei! What is he doing here?

"I will take care of them, Caster." He says as he starts running towards Saber.

Saber readies her sword, but before she could do something, I hear my sister shouting, "Go after Caster, Saber! We can take care of her Master."

Senpai ponders for a moment. "She is right, Saber. Go after Caster!"

Saber nods towards Senpai, before jumping in the sky and attacking Caster. Kuzuki-sensei watches her for a moment before turning to us.

At the edge of my vision, I see the beetles catching fire, lighting the night. The next moment, they dashed forward with a speed matching a Servant. They have enough power and momentum to tear through him. But, when they hit Kuzuki-sensei, they are destroyed by the impact while their target is unharmed.

"You can't protect him forever, Caster." My sister says with a soft voice. "There always comes a moment when you have to let him go."

Even if their first attack failed, the bugs kept going, hitting and weakening the spell that protects Kuzuki-sensei. But, this doesn't stop him. In the blink of an eye, he started running in our direction. Senpai steps in front, ready to defend us. The next moment, Kuzuki's fists hit his sword, breaking it.

Strengthen fists? Ok, this man can be dangerous.

"Archer, rear support, now!" I order my Servant before Kuzuki-sensai can hurt Senpai.

"What did I tell you, Caster? Today seems be that saddening moment." My sister continues her monologue as her bugs push our enemy back. His protection starts tearing off. And there is finally Archer. An arrow comes from the sky targeting Kuzuki-sensei.

"Master!" I hear Caster scream. She turns towards us, quickly intoning a spell that somehow manages to stop Archer's arrow. But, that's it. Caster chose her Master's survival over hers as Saber slashes her the next moment.

In the end, it was all for nothing. The moment Caster died, Kuzuki's protection was gone too, allowing the beetles to kill him and finally stop their charge.

Their master walks with lightly steps towards his dead body. "So, what's the lesson we learned today, children?" She turns to us, expecting a response. As we stay quiet, she continues, "If you are just a human, is idiotic to try to fight mages. It will only get you killed." She says as she looks over the dead body at her feet with despise.

"Are you alright, Master?" Saber asks as she joins us.

"Yeah, I think I am. We did pretty well today."

"Of course we did. After all, it was my plan. The secret is to know who to fight. It would have been stupid for us to fight Caster while Saber was fighting Kuzuki." She stops, gazing at thin air for a moment. "So, how it was, Rider?" After a pause, she continues, "It was just as easy on Rider's side."

The three of us are facing her. She inspects each one calmly, while we watch her closely. Now that Caster is gone, our alliance is gone too. We can't trust her anymore and neither can she.

"Anyway, Sakura, do you like my beetles?" She asks, when her eyes fall on me.

"I'm not a fan of bugs and worms in general." I respond, looking right into her eyes.

"I didn't like them either at first, but after all those years you learn to love them." She turns and starts walking away. "My bugs will take care of his body, so don't worry about somebody finding out about our little fight here."

Kuzuki's body is already covered with crystal beetles. I really don't want to know what they are going to do with him.

"Wait! Can I ask a question?" I hear Senpai almost shouting after her.

She turns around and watched him curiously. "Of course. What is it?"

"Why did you kill him?"

She responded with a soft smile. "I didn't. The beetles did it. Sometimes, they think on their own."

You don't fool anybody with such an obvious lie, dear sister.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

_(Rider's POV)_

It's a silent night. We have just defeated Caster and accomplished our objective. But, now, we are on our own again. It doesn't bother me, but it surely bothers her. She looks down as she walks. But, even so, I can still see the anxiety in her eyes.

I know I shouldn't care, but I ask anyways, "What scares you?"

She narrows her eyes as she responds, "Why do you think something scares me?"

"Aren't you scared of all the Servants that can attack us right now?"

"You are here, Rider. You would protect me if something happens, wouldn't you?" She looks up, focusing on thin air.

"Do I have a choice, witch? If you die, I disappear along with you."

Her expression softens. She almost smiles as she speaks, "I told you to stop calling me a witch."

"You acted like one when you used your sister and that boy to accomplish your objectives."

"I didn't use them. They just happened to have the same objective as me. So, we cooperated. It's the normal thing to do."

"I saw how you made that poor girl accept to ally with you. She didn't trust you, but you pressed her until she accepted."

A few moments pass, before she asks, "You don't have a good opinion about me, do you?"

"How could I? You are delusional girl helping a crazy rotten corpse in his impossible quest for immortality."

She didn't seem to hear what I just say, as she just keeps on walking without saying anything. I follow her in silence.

A few minutes later, she finally asks, "Is that wrong?"

I don't respond. There is no meaning in trying to make her understand why it's wrong to help that man. After all, she is just a witch. She doesn't see the world the same way I do.

She continues after a while, "I know he is not a good man. I suspected it the first time I meet him and I knew for sure when he thrown me between all those horrible worms. I hated those worms and all the things they did to me. But, even if I knew they torture me at his orders, I never hated him. I didn't hate him because he gave me the opportunity to control them. He didn't give me help or advice. He just said I could if I wanted. So, every day I fought with them, even if it seemed I had no chance of winning. And you know what? One day, I won. Those creatures became powerless against me. Even more, they obeyed me. I wanted revenge, I wanted to make them kill each other until none remained. But, I also knew that would be just waste. After all, I finally had the power. But, soon, I realized they weren't good enough. So, I started improving them. I wanted to be stronger. I wanted to be able to resist if someone tried to do what Grandfather did to me. And then, I finally saw. I managed to stand on my own two feet because he had thrown me in the worm pit. All I ever accomplished was because of him. It's normal to want to pay him back, isn't it?"

I am sure it is in your twisted mind, Master.

We can finally see the Matou mansion appearing before us.

* * *

><p><em>(Archer's POV)<em>

I still amazed by how easy we defeated Caster. The plan was good, but I know from personal experience that something always goes wrong when we try to carry out any strategy. But, not this time. This time, everything went well. I guess things really are different here.

But, I can't let anything distract me from my goal. Rin doesn't seem to be under Zouken's control. She can easily control these bugs so it would be difficult for him to implant Crest Worms into her. That means no connection with Angra Mainyu and no Shadow. Thus, nothing should stop me from killing that idiot. I would betray Sakura's trust and deeply sadden her, but it can't be helped. This is what I have to do.

We walk home in total silence. Everybody seems to be caught in their own thoughts. Everybody ponders what happened. Everybody seems to be expecting the worse. The atmosphere is tense. Even if we won, we know it's not over yet.

"Is she going to attack us, Sakura?" the idealistic idiot asks.

Sakura sighs before responding, "I don't think so. After all, there are two of us, while she is on her own. She will most probably crawl back into her hole, waiting for an opportunity to strike."

There is silence again. After a few minutes, another question pops up, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I think we will wait too for now. Or we could go against Berserker, but I wouldn't recommend it."

The boy doesn't say anything.

* * *

><p><em>(Shinji's POV)<em>

It's been a night since my failed attempt to run away. I supposed Rin would come and scream at me for daring to leave her and Grandfather. But, nothing happened. This means two things: she hasn't realized I was trying to run away or she expects me to apologize without anyone pushing me to do so. She may look silly at times, but she is actually pretty quick. So, I wouldn't bet on the former option. I did it a few times before and it didn't end well for me.

I don't like apologizing to her, especially when I think I did nothing wrong. But, I guess it is better that being attacked by beetles while I'm sleeping. I have to give in and go talk to her.

It's morning and, at this time of the day, I can almost surely find her in her room. Or in the basement. But, after the War began, she has started avoiding that place.

When I get there, the door is opened, so I enter. She sits on a chair before the mirror, combing her long hair. I stop right behind her, so I can see her in the mirror, and so can she. Even so, she just ignores me.

"Good morning!" I say on a joyful tone, trying to get her attention.

"Isn't a bit unusual for you to come and talk to me? I am the one that is usually trying to have a conversation with you." she responds tonelessly.

I should just apologize to her and leave. But, for some strange reason, I lengthen this discussion more that I should. What is wrong with me?

"So, how was your trip to Ryuudou Temple?" I ask.

"We won. But, I kind of scared that friend of yours and Sakura doesn't like my beetles."

Well, nothing surprising in that.

She keeps slowly combing her hair. She is impulsive at times, but she can be patient with some things too. Right now, she is composed and serene. A sight I rarely get to see. You may even say she is beautiful.

I just look at her for a couple of minutes. Then, she finally finishes and puts the comb down. She still doesn't turn to face me.

"I'm glad you like me, brother," she says with a teasing smile.

"You'd wish."

She tilts her head as her smiles widens, "Then why were you staring?"

Well, I'm a horny teenager and you are a beautiful girl. Sometimes, it can't be helped. In my defense, we aren't related by blood.

"You were imagining it." I defend myself.

She sighs and starts talking on a serious tone, "You know, brother, I never had friends. I was caught up with the bugs and I ignored the world outside. When I returned to it, I realized I didn't fit in anymore. I didn't have anything in common with the others. But, I didn't think too hard about it, because I knew I will always have my family. Not the best family, but still my family. You two are the only persons I'm close to and ones of the few that I care what they think about me. Well, Grandfather would rather die than praise me. And that is saying something when we are speaking about an immortality seeker. So, I would really appreciate if you would say something nice about me from time to time."

I don't know if she is kidding or being serious. She looks at me in the mirror for a few seconds before suddenly getting up and turning to face me.

"Now, brother, tell me what made you come here."

She comes towards me, stopping in front of me and watching me closely.

"I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday." I say, avoiding looking at her.

"That's right. What were you trying to do?"

She already knows, so there is no point in hiding it now.

"I was trying to run away from you and Grandfather. Far, far away from you two."

She looks down as she speaks, "That's a horrible thing to do. Maybe Grandfather doesn't care if you stay or leave, but I do. You are my only friend. If you leave, I will be alone. And I don't want to be alone. I know our relationship isn't a perfect one, but I like it even so. So, please, don't try doing it again, okay?"

She looks up, waiting for my response. I can only give up now.

"I'm sorry for leaving you."

She smiles.

"I'm a good sister, so I forgive you." She heads towards the door, but stops and continues, "I go for a walk this evening. Care to come?"

I think she will go looking for enemy Masters. If I'm right, this walk is surely dangerous.

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself, brother."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

_(Rider's POV)_

We are walking around this part of this city for an hour already. It's more a patrol that a walk, but she insists on calling it a walk. It's snowing and the stars start showing up. I guess it's a nice evening for a walk. It's so quiet that I forget we are in a war and could be attacked any minute. The witch seems to forget too as she walks as slowly as ever, caught up in her thoughts. I don't sense anything that could harm us so I relax a little. There is no need to be tense right now, is it?

"Now that I think about it, I never asked what your wish is," she suddenly says.

She takes me by surprise. She hasn't been saying anything with since the moment we left. I just watch her silently. I want to know her reasons before I respond.

"Tell me your wish, Rider. There is no need for distrust between us, is it?" she asks as she looks over her shoulder and focuses on thin air yet again.

"What is with this sudden interest in me, witch?"

She frowns before responding plainly, "I'm just curious."

"I'm a barbarian warrior. I don't have a wish. I came here to fight. I thought it will be fun. And, then, I met you…"

"I made everything better, didn't I?"

"Of course you did."

She sighs as in giving up before responding in a soft voice, "There is no need to be sarcastic, you know? Sometimes, you are just like my brother."

She just compared me to that useless coward. And I'm still the mean one here.

"Comparing me with your brother isn't nice either." I retort.

She looks at the sky with dreamy eyes as she walks. There is something charming about her right now, but I can't put my finger on what it is exactly.

"He isn't that bad." she says on the same tone from before. "If you give him a chance, you-"

She stops from walking, focusing entirely on the other side of the street. All her composure is gone. I follow her example and I see him: a blonde man with red eyes. He seems to be a foreigner, but I don't think that the reason she stares at him. There is something else about this man.

She just looks at him for a few seconds, until he turns and starts coming towards us.

"Oh, crap!" I hear her whisper as she looks around worried.

He stops in front of us and looks down at her like she is just a worm that happened to get in his way.

"You have some nerve to dare to stare at me, mongrel."

She looks up to him, slightly trembling. It seems she has the same bad feeling about this guy I have.

"Now, I consider if I should kill you or let you live," he continued on a despising tone.

"You have no reason to kill a defenseless girl, do you?" she responds as she looks right into his eyes.

"I know your Servant is here, mongrel."

If he knows I am here, there is no point in hiding anymore. I prepare to attack, when the witch addresses to me on an alarmed tone, "Stop, Rider!" She continues in a softer voice. "We don't stand a chance against him."

He smirks before saying, "So, you realize how great I am, girl. Very good. I may even let you live so you could go and tell the other mongrels you had the honor to talk with Gilgamesh."

"That would be very gracious of you, King of Heroes. How happy I would be if I could go and tell my old grandfather I meet such a distinguish figure." She tries to get in his good graces and have him let us go, so I may be wrong, but I fell like she is teasing him at the same time. Talking about suicidal...

"So, you have a silver tongue. Well, I guess it would be boring to kill you now. You can go, mongrel, but don't expect to have the same luck the next time when we meet."

And he is gone. He left without another word or look toward her.

"You said we don't stand a chance against him, but you still teased him. Your actions contradict your words, don't they?" I ask.

She smiles as she watches him disappear, "I wasn't teasing him."

"You really like to tell obvious lies, you know?"

She sighs and starts walking home, "Well, my brother says this the way I show my affection. I don't know if that's true, but it seems I just can't help myself from teasing certain people when I feel like it. Maybe you are right, Rider. Maybe I really am a witch."

* * *

><p><em>(Zouken's POV)<em>

I talked to Shinji today. It seems the Ryuudou Temple attack was a success and the alliance is off. These are good news. But, I don't like the fact that I had to find out about these things from him. That girl is sneaking behind my back yet again. And, one day, Shinji is going to tell me some random Servant killed her and, thus, I lost the war.

I sigh. I can only hope she will find a way to stay alive, even if she loses the war. I still need her…

The beetles suddenly become very agitated. All my life I've been surrounded by these familiars so I know how they think. They are agitated because their Master is getting closer and they can feel it.

She is coming here, isn't she? Speak of the devil…

A few minutes later, the door opens and she slowly enters. She comes down and starts looking for me, all while talking to herself, "What I'm going to do now? All the rules that were break… I had such great expectations of this war and, now, I'm very disappointed. Maybe I should just-"And she sees me.

"Grandfather, I want to talk to you," she says as she comes to me.

"You have been ignoring me since the war had started and now you want to talk to me?" I retort.

"I haven't been ignoring you. I've just stopped coming down here."

"Good excuse, girl. So, what do you want?"

"I'll try to keep it short. Today, I went for a walk. And I met Gilgamesh. He wanted to kill me, but I talked my way out and here I am. Didn't Gilgamesh fought in the last war? What is he doing here?"

These are surely bad news. Gilgamesh didn't vanish when the last war ended. That Servant created more than enough problems in the previous war. I thought we are done with him. But, no, he is still here. This may pose some problems.

"In fact, I don't even care what he is doing here," she continues. "He is just another obstacle in my way to the Grail. My question is another one. Is it worth fighting for the Grail in this situation?"

Is she afraid? Does she want to forfeit from the War because there is a new enemy?

"You coward!" I shout at her. "Are you trying to run away? Do you think your little life is worth protecting? Your life means nothing as long as you don't serve me. If you give up, you will be no longer my granddaughter. I will banish you!"

She just watches me without saying anything.

A few minutes pass before she finally responds with the same composure from before, "Those were pretty harsh words, Grandfather. Right now, you don't have many allies. In fact, I'm the only one. Do you really want to make me turn against you? What would you do then?"

Her words sink in. Sometimes I forget how powerful she is. She has a Servant and all these bugs. I have nothing.

"Anyways," she continues, "What I was trying to say is that the Grail may not be able to grant your wish. After all, it wasn't able to do it the last four times. Too many rules were broken… I don't think it will be summoned properly. So, there is no point in risking my life in something that we can't be sure it's going to work."

"So, you say we should wait for the next war and try again?"

She starts walking around as she speaks, "No, I don't like this idea either. When is the next war going take place? Fifty years from now? Sixty? The magic I used until now destroyed my body. At best, I will live ten more years. Unlike you, I can't wait all these years."

I finally realize. I finally understand why she helped me all this time.

"You want the Grail too, don't you? You want the power."

She stops in front of me and responds, "That's a horrible way of putting it, Grandfather. I don't want the power. What can a girl like me do with all that power? All I want is to avoid becoming a breeding stock. After all, this is the reason you took me in the first place, isn't it? I want the Grail so I can pay my debt to you and be free."

"So, you were going to leave me after you won the War?"

"It's not like you would have needed me afterwards."

I don't like the idea of her leaving. I still had plans for her after the Grail was mine. Well, I guess I would be strong enough to hold her in place if she tries to leave, so I shouldn't worry about it now. I have more imminent problems to take care of. First, I can't let her abandon the war.

"Listen to me, girl. You have to keep fighting. Even if the Grail won't be summoned properly, there is no reason to give up on it now. If it works, everything will be just as we planned. And, if it doesn't, you will come back and fulfil your duties to me. So, go and pray the Grail will work."

She glares at me for a few seconds before sighing.

"So be it, Grandfather. Even if I could run away anytime I want, I will stay and fulfil my duties to you. You should go and thank heavens you have such an obedient granddaughter."

And she is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading it!<strong>

**As for the next chapter, I'm little busy this time of the year, I won't update this fic in the next weeks. I'll try posting chapter 8 by the end of the month, but I can't promise anything.  
><strong>


End file.
